It's Not Easy
by ButtLordLunaPower
Summary: For America, it's not easy being the father of 50 states. Especially with some that do magic to torment people, or when twins are too much alike, or even when the original 13 colonies try and torture his previous caretaker. Can America control his children? (RusAme, FrUK)
1. Chapter 1: States Introductions

**I DONT OWN HETALIA; I WISH!  
FrUK Gerita, RusAme. (More in the future)  
LOVE YALL!  
America is extremely OOC in this chapter for reasons you'll have to read.** **  
_**

The World Conference. The one place America couldn't be himself.  
When America is at the meetings, he is more nervous, that's usually why he eats so many hamburgers, or why he is so obnoxious and oblivious.  
Surely the other countries know he has been serious before, and that was more during the Cold War, but he has toned down so much, that it is never really noticeable, no one even remembered he had that side, so out of nervousness, he kept the façade he has been claiming his for over 200 years now, and he wouldn't change it in the slightest.

For about a year now, he meetings have been more quiet then ever-  
America's economy skyrocketed! Meaning, he had so much money he didn't know what to do with it, so he paid China off, but since then he has been more serious.  
Was he finally growing up?  
No! It couldn't be, sure he had kids, but they weren't his kids- kids, they were his states, and he has to deal with 50 of them, do you know how hard that is!? Especially keeping them secret!  
Ohio and Michigan would always bicker on who has the better football team, North and South Dakota would fight for god knows what, he gave u wondering!  
Another thing in the past year is France and England- they got together- FINALLY! God, that sexual tension though. Hungary and Japan probably had OTP shipping nosebleeds!  
Speaking of the topic of romance... Russia and America are together  
It was surprising actually, all it started a fight that turned into making out... Oh well...

"Alfred-san-" America cleared himself from his thoughts and looked to his right. Kiku was waving his hand in front of his face, trying to get his attention, "Whayd up dude!" Alfred smiled, the Japanese man sighed, but smiled, "You were in your thoughts again America-san..." The blond man sighed an irritated sigh, "Sorry dude, I don't know why I keep doing that." Japan chuckled, "It's okay Alfred-san, it happens the older you get, you just need to control it." Alfred nodded as he heard Germany called the meeting to a halt, and people started gathering up and leaving.

America was gathering his stuff when Japan spoke, "America-san," The brown eyes Japanese man began, "You seem irritated, would you like some green tea?" Kiku suggested, "Sure why not..." He smiled.

When America and Japan walked out the conference room, they heard a loud shriek.  
Soon Germany, Italy, France, England and Japan along with Russia saw a little girl with brown short hair and watery brown eyes with a Yellow hibiscus flower in her hair and a an orange sun dress, she looked no older than 9.  
"Dad!" The little girl clung onto Americas leg, while she cried, "Alaska is being creepy again!" She sobbed as Alfred grabbed her, as well as cradled her in his arms.  
Speaking of the devil, he came Alaska right now.  
She had black hair and black eyes, she wore a white hoody with her state name on it. She had black skinny jeans on with white suspenders hanging from the side of her hips- "Come taste my soup sister!" She laughed that evil 'if-you-don't-taste-my-soup-I-will-stab-you-and-dance-on-your-grave' look which made Russia even shiver!  
When Alaska stopped right in front of America, she held up the bowl of warm soup, "Look daddy! I made a bowl of soup without razor blades this time!" England and France looked at each other In disbelief, they were still debating on how the hell America had kids.  
Alfred raised his (sexy) eyebrow, "Rat poisoning?" He asked, and Alaska whimpered. "Awwee, daddy! That was meant to be a secret~!" Alaska whined as she threw the bowl behind herself.  
America turned his head to Hawaii who was looking pail and wide eyed, The back at Alaska who was pouting. "Wait... How did you know where I was?" America asked out of curiosity, "Don't you have your own meeting to get back to?" Alaska and Hawaii began looking... nervous. "Well... Uh... Ya see... Michigan and Ohio are blabbering about magic, The Dakota twins are being the Dakota twins, Iowa is cleaning, California is being herself, the usual hot head... (budum tss)." America sighed, and looked at Alaska who was smiling her creepy Russia smile.

God Russia better be happy he loves him.

America sighed in irritation. "Go to your meeting room, I'll be there..." The girls obeyed and skipped along.  
"WHAT, AMERICA HAS KIDS!" Germany yelled. "Wow! Luddy that is so cool!" Italy butted in as he began eating a plate of pasta. "HOW CAN YOU HAVE KIDS YOU WANKER!?" Arthur yelled, "You're not even mature enough to have kids, let alone raise them."  
Surely, America could have went off on all the things England did wrong when America was still the brits colony, so could France actually, but kept his cool by breathing in and how, which made England raise an eyebrow.  
"Twit! I demand an answer." America breathed in an out again before speaking.  
"If I would have told you my states were personified, it could have upset the balance of all the countries to the point questions would get no answers, therefore not doing it could not be helped. Besides, I a mere fraction of their dignity, just the stereotype and they take after me." He had to stop and take a breather. "The only people who know my states are personified is Russia and Canada, because it doesn't upset the balance of either country, nor does it distract them because for one, Russia had Alaska and Canada's provinces are personified as well, therefore this is something I had to keep to myself."  
England had to thing for a second, this couldn't be happening, America was being mature, was is just a façade he was keeping up? or was he growing up, "I don't understand America, you're being so matured now, why so suddenly?"  
He was? America touched the side of his face, there was no pastured grin like there usually was. It didn't shock him, just surprised how the mood inside him changed so suddenly. He is surprised the most how he didn't spit some untrue fact out like he usually did. He looked around the faces until he took a deep breath.  
"That is something I cannot explain, what I show you guys at meeting is a façade I cannot control foe obvious reasons."  
He began walking away before turning around suddenly- "Do you wanna see them?" America asked with a smile. The countries looked in disbelief. "What?" England asked, "I said... do you wanna see them?"

* * *

The walk to the states meeting room was something Alfred dreaded, it was more chaotic than the world meetings. Usually siblings turned on siblings until nothing remained, (Hunger Games reference) which was never a good thing because he was the one who had to clean it up.

America looked at the door he was about to enter, it would be filled up with 49 girls and 1 boy from ages 8 to 22!  
Some of them are still not happy with how the Civil War turned out. but that was not the case here...

America landed his hand of the gold door handle and began opening it slowly.

He saw...

* * *

 **Haha!~ So you'll see Rusame, FrUK and whatever soon.  
I will search up stereotypes for the states.  
Warning for future chapters language.  
PLEASE REVIEW! I WANNA BE LOVED!  
**

 **I sadly don't own Hetalia, if I did France and England would get together...**


	2. Chapter 2: 3 Kids and All for One

**THANK YOU FOR THE FAVORITES AND REVIEW! I AM SO HAPPY!**

* * *

When he opened the door he found...

Kids, fighting like it was the Civil War.

France and England as well as the other countries were looking at the states in disbelief, World Conferences weren't even that bad.  
True they can be bad, but not this horrible.

Some states were bickering over whatever, others were running around, and some where just being lazy, no one was trying to stop the fight/ fighting,  
and obviously no one was, so someone has to step into action-

"SHUT THE FUCK UP-!" Everyone turned towards a girl who looked more into her 20's with long brown hair and green eyes.  
"I AM TIRED OF ALL THE GODDAMED BICKERING!" The girl stopped to look around at the startled states, "MICHIGAN OHIO, PUT THE DAMN FROG DOWN AND STOP TRYING TO DO MAGIC ON IT!" At that moment the frog jumped out of their hands and they blushed in embarrassment. At that moment the state tried calming down, "Listen, we are here for a reason, not to reminisce about our past." She again looked towards Michigan and Ohio, "- And that means football games." They bowed their heads down, "We are here to solve out problems no matter how much this seems like a daycare... Even though it kinda is." America didn't look amused at that, but she continued anyway, "So can we shut the fuck up, do something productive until we are able to get out of here, which wont be for another 5 minutes." The states nodded and actually began being... quiet.

Virginia sighed, finally some peace and quiet. It wasn't something you usually got when you got 50 siblings you have to deal with.  
Turning to her left she spotted her dad with some other people, walking up to them she greeted him, "Hey dad." She laughed nervously, getting the brown hair out of her face by awkwardly adjusting her hair clip. "He dudette! I have countries I want'cha to meet." He gave his heroic laugh, this made Virginia raise an eyebrow, he usually didn't act like this. "Um, okay." She cleared her throat, "My name is Abigail, or you can call me Virginia." She waved, "And I apologize for my siblings behavior, I am the oldest one here." She smiled awkwardly again.  
"Wow Germany, she is really pretty! Her hair almost looks like mine!" Italy screeched, "I am Italy, and you are pretty!" He greeted, waving a white flag, she nodded her head.

"I am Germany." A blond haired man called.  
"I am Francis, and this is my lovely Fiancé England." A Frenchman called with a brit scowling right beside him.  
"I am Russia, but you already know me, da?" He smiled, but for seeing him a lot lately, she wasn't as scared by it like other people.  
"Of course I know you, you are around like... all the time!" Virginia smiled.  
"Hai, I am Japan."

The greeting was simple, but awkward.  
"How did the fighting start this time?" America asked raising an eyebrow. "Well... It kinda started out with California and Florida fighting about whoever had the best selfie. Then Ohio and Michigan were being themselves with magic and whatever which made them... well... ugly. Which started a fight between the Dakota twins, didn't end well by the way." She was going to say more, but stopped herself by her dads wondering eyes from above her head.  
It looked like he was counting.  
"1...2..3.." Nobody was sure why he was counting, till he abruptly stopped. "We only have 47 here!" He panicked.  
Looking high and low, the other three were no where to be found. "Which ones are missing?" England asked. He took a deep breath. "Now that you think of it, it seems more... quiet in here." The brown Virginian commented, "They are missing."  
"Who are missing?"  
"Michigan, Ohio and Indiana." Virginia panicked.  
From above, they could hear rattling with mumbles and shushes.  
'Michigan, put the damn chips away!'  
'Soooo sorry! At least my chips have some taste to them!'  
'Can both of ya shut she hell up!'  
'At least I don't have to point on my hand to where I am from!'  
'And the stereotypes keep rolling in don't they Ohio!?'  
'Girls...'  
Just them, the girls fell through some vents from the ceiling. "See Ohio, this is what you get for using stereotypes!" Indiana scolded, she had brown hair and blue eyes, she had a sweatshirt on with her state name on it, and blue jeans with black converse.  
"It was Michigan's fault!" Ohio complained, Ohio has brown hair also and an Ohio state jersey on with red skinny jeans and red converse.  
" 'People from Ohio are friendly', my ass!" Michigan screeched, This little girl has blond hair and blue eyes, she wore a white button up shirt with tight fitting jeans and her hair was in a side braid.  
"Oh yeah, sure, your potato chips are waaaayyy better." Ohio said with sarcasm with a raised eyebrow. Michigan growled. "Girls can you pleeaasse stop!" Indiana pleaded, "Daaaddd! Get them to stop!" Hawaii whined.  
America couldn't help but pinch the bridge of his nose in irritation. Glaring at the two, they stopped and smiled nervously, "Hey daaad..." They tried to back away, which didn't happen for obvious reasons.

Ohio and Michigan looked at the countries behind their father, "Holy fuck that's a lot of people." Ohio commented, "Sure as hell is, since it's in the trend, wanna be socially awkward?" Michigan asked, Ohio nodded, "Shit, what do we do?" Indiana bowed her head in shame, "There is this thing called- 'introducing yourself,- you'll learn a thing or two." The girls 'oh'ed' and waved, "My name is Isabelle or the personification of Ohio." Michigan laughed, while Ohio turned her head towards her with an irritated face. "I think she means the personification of cheap beer."  
"I DRINK CHEAP BEER AND I AM PROUD OF IT!"  
"Can ya stop!" Indiana hissed, the girls looked at her. "Fine," They pouted.

After there was an awkward silence, even the states were quiet.  
Like... Super silence...  
After awhile, America speaks up. "Anyway, this is Ohio and Michigan and Indiana."  
Michigan's eyes light up, "Yes, I need to introduce myself. I am Michigan, AKA Michelle, I have the best potato chips ever!" She laughed.  
"Vee~! I am Italy, and this is Germany! He loves potatos!" Italy giggles, "Ja, I do, but nothing is as good a German food."  
This send they girls into cute fits of laughter, "Everything is better than German food!"  
'Why wasn't America taking care of this?'  
" _Amérique_ , shouldn't you be controlling your children?"  
"They'll be token care of..." America growled. This sent the girls into a fit of shivers. "Um, since we don't wanna die today, this is Indiana AKA Sierra, can we go now?" The girls didn't even wait for an answer before backing up slowly.

"Sorry," The blond American apologized, "They're not very bright when it comes to people."  
The nations nodded. Looking around the room, they could see kids jumping all around each other, but not the kind of fighting they saw before, this as more child's play. It was like each state had a stereotype to get back to, or they were busy trying to have a single time of their lives with family, it was annoying, but it was... nice.  
Sure there was fighting, but it was mere teasing, or it was just so... kiddish and kind.

"Are they always like this?" England asked looking around the room once again, "Usually, sorry for when you first saw them." America apologized again. "When we are home, they are more spread out, so they have the space to do what they want." He explained.  
"Veeh~!" It's fine America!" Italy laughed, as he began obnoxiously hanging onto Germany, who sighed in irritation.

Leading the nations out the meeting room, America began walking away.  
"Amreica," England called out, Alfred turned his head towards him, "You act so differently around them." America didn't know how to answer, pondering the fact that he actually did act  
a lot more different then he actually needed to. "Yeah, I guess I am." He replied with what seemed like it was filled with emptiness, which really he was still pondering that fact.  
"I wanna meet the rest of them!" Italy cheered, "Dude, I don't think-" "C'mon America ya git, how bad can it be? I wanna meet my ex- colonies and see if I can't patch up anything with them." England called. "England dude, Virginia forgives you, it' the others you'll need to sweet talk."  
"I will go with _Angleterre,_ I will not leave his side!" France called.  
"Ja, why not?"  
"Veeh~! Germany will come!"  
"Hai, it will be a new experience for me."  
"Da, new experience! I have already met the states, but I like seeing them fight!" Russia called from the back.  
"Russia, as much as I love you, you can't them fight, it's not good." America laughed. "Okaaayyy... then it's settled. You will meet 50 states! And many of them are actually very... weird. So I am warning you!"

* * *

And with that, the countries were going to meet these states, how will this go?

* * *

 **So... I have been doing this fanfiction on my moms friends computer, so I have to give the computer back tomorrow. So I am posting this and well... It might take a while to update until I get my own computer fixed.**

 **I will say, the stereotype is true that potato chips are better in Michigan, like seriously, I live in Michigan, It's also true that people from Michigan use their hand to point to where they're from.  
So are all the Ohio stereotypes or Indiana's.**

 **So I really hope you enjoy this weird chapter... ;-; Plz review.**


	3. Chapter 3: Englands FaceBook Password

**Veeh~! I am getting a new computer soon because this one is not mine... My old one fried... ;-; This one has lots of RusAme and maybe FrUK...**

 **Thank you everyone who has been enjoying the series! I love the reviews!**

 **People Reading: Wow... a whole 2 reviews... -.-**

 **Me: I LOVE THOSE 2 REVIEWS! I will cherish those 2 reviews!**

 **Thanks everyone who has followed and favorited this series!**

 **Vehh~**

* * *

Arriving at the Americans home, it looked just as big as Russia's mansion, but better.

It looked like the White house in a way, but larger and had a beautiful front yard, it had a fountain with many different types of flowers ranging from all kinds of colors. The house looked about four stories high, not really a big deal, besides that it was so nice and decorated.

Walking inside, they could see the marble flooring with a long wide hallway, to the left and right of the entrance, there was a beautiful arched staircase that looked like to have a little balcony where you could see people walking upstairs.

Walking more into the home on the left there was a kitchen with one of those bar sitting areas (Forgot what they were called) when you walked into it, it could at least fit only 20 people, but maybe there was a reason for that. Right across from the kitchen, there was a living room with rows of couches, to the point it kind of looked like a theater, the TV in the room was the largest TV you could by on the market, not as big as a theater TV, but huge. Also when you look up there is a huge skylight there, it illuminated the whole living room, and it truly looked stunning.

"Wow, America, you out did yourself there." England recalled as he looked at the skylights. "Yeah, the cool thing is- the close whenever we want them to, but we keep them open because we love looking at the stars." Alfred commented. "I didn't even know America knew what beautiful meant, I must admit mon cher, this is amazing!" The blond chuckled at that, "I didn't do all of this myself, I had Canada help."

"Wow, America, zis is nice." Germany twirled around, "Veeh~ Where are your children America, I wanna see them!" Italy called as he clung onto Germany, who sighed, "I said that when they are home, they do their own things. So we are going to have to look!" America said with determination. "Thankfully I know where the original 13 colonies are." He sang. "C'mon then~"

~~~TimeSkip Because Fuck Yeah~~~

"Fuck- Fuck no..." A girl with Black hair and blue eyes scolded another with Blond hair and green eyes. "When you move the damn camera Delaware I can't point to where the damned cube is!" The girl named Delaware looked at the other girl with black hair, "This damned game is stressing us out Penny." Delaware commented, "Well the only reason why it's stressful is because when I point to 'where' and you go there and move the camera, it makes me wanna choke you like a puppy." The girl named Penny replied while mimicking ripping off a head.

"Hey guys-" America stopped in his tracks at the arguing.

"Dude- you cant choke puppies! THATS A HITLER MOVE!"

"HITLER WAS THE HOLOCAUST!"

"IT DOESN'T MATTER!... That's racist man..."

"Guys-" America sounded annoyed.

"Maybe we shouldn't play Portals 2, it's stressing us out man..." Delaware pleaded. "FINE! What the fuck do we have?" Penn grumbled. "We have Mario." Delaware suggested-

"HEY!" America yelled which made the girls jump.

"Hey dad! Who are these idiots?" Penn asked while putting badass sunglasses on. "These are nations." He replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you going to introduce us to these little shits?" Delaware asked.

"Yes. This is Italy," He pointed to the Italian with the raised white flags. "This is Germany," He pointed to the German who had an irritated face, "Japan," He pointed to the short man, "Francis and England," He pointed to the lovers, "You already know Russia." The girls nodded,

"Well I am the personification of Pennsylvania." She waved. Pennsylvania had on skinny jeans and a white tied to the side shirt that showed her midriff. "You can also call me- Brylee." She bowed.

"I am as well a personification. I am the personification of Delaware, you can call me Destiny." Destiny had on a white shirt that sagged down her shoulder, she also has white skinny jeans on.

England was hesitant to say anything, fearing if he did, he'd get chewed out.

"Yo, so you're England?" Penn asked looking at England. "Y- yes..." The eyebrow man stuttered, "And- I would like to say sorry from when I-"

"Don't sweat it, that was over 100 years ago." Destiny laughed, "We don't hold grudges,"

"What's in the past, stays in the past, because our past is not today." Penn laughed with her.

"Th- Thank you..." England smiled. "You might wanna watch out for Massachusetts and Connecticut, they always hold grudges, and will not be pleased. The others besides them, they forgive you." Penn explained.

"Anyways, if ya wanna meet the other ones, we were bout' to meet up." Destiny exclaimed as she began walking out the room, America nodded and followed after her, with the others tagging along.

* * *

"How big is this house America?" Germany asked, "Huge dude~ When you have 50 kids you'd understand!" America gave a heroic laugh.

Soon the front door busted open when three girls walked in. One with shaggy long blond hair, Another with red hair, and one with brown hair, and they were all wearing sunglasses and had bags in their hands.

Two of the bags were Chipotle, the other was Starbucks.

They took of their sunglasses and shoes and began walking into the kitchen before they stopped in their tracks. "Sup' bitches!" The blond one called as she set one of her bags down.

"Everyone meet... Maryland..." America introduced, and she didn't even notice. "The redhead is Georgia." She nodded in acknowledgement, "And this last one is New Hampshire." She gave a 'meh' smile and waved as she began getting her Chipotle out, the other girls follow behind.

"They're a bit different..." America commented. They watched as the girls took a bite/ drink of their food, then they looked up to their father. "Hey dad," Georgia spoke first. "I didn't notice you there." England looked like he was about to exploded before Brylee calmed him down, "Sorry, when the girls get food from anywhere, the block out anything until the eat a bite." Destiny explained, "Why? This is tru(l)ry fascinating!" Japan asked. "Because, they are so prone to eating it, they make it their main priority." Brylee finished. "Sorry... I am Maryland, just call me Mary."

"I am Georgia, AKA Taylor."

"I am New Hampshire, or Hannah."

"This is Germany, Italy, Japan, France and England." He pointed to the countries, and they nodded in acknowledgement, "Swag, By the way England." Mary looked to the brit, "Y- Yes?" He asked, "With the taxes thing, we don't care anymore, so don't think we are going to hate you." He nodded, "But I am not sure Massachusetts and Connecticut will forgive ya'."

"So I've heard."

Walking out of the kitchen, the girls lead them through a long hallway with lots of door. Like seriously…  
and insane amount…

"Seriously you git, how many rooms do you need!" England complained, "Actually," Destiny stopped, "We have so many rooms so we can spread out and do our own thing, if we are occupied we something, war doesn't break lose." Brylee explained as they began walking again.  
Turning to their left there was a large door and they opened to to see the rest of the remaining colonies.  
"Alright girl!" Brylee called to get their attention, they all turned their heads.

"Now that I have your attention let's introduce you all."

Pennsylvania pointed to the brown headed girl, "That's Virginia, but you already know her."  
"Hello!" She waved, turning from her laptop screen.  
"North and South (Brianna) (Miranda) Carolina twins-" She gestured to the twins, the only difference was their darker and lighter hair.  
"Rhode Island (Milly) is that tiny one over there." She pointed to the small child on the couch that looked like they were pouting.  
"FUCK YOU I AM NOT TINY!" Rhode island yelled.  
"New Jersey (Jordan)." Wore a blue jersey. "Yo!" She hollard.  
"And this is New York.(Madeline)" She wore a side braid.

The last two took out their headphones, "Who are these people!" The girl with brown hair asked in an irritated tone, "Holy fuck… we're busy!" The girl beside her with blond hair scolded.  
"Also Connecticut (Cidney) and Massachusetts (Anne) ."

"Dudes there are people I work with! France, England, Germany, Italy, and Japan."  
The two girls looked at England with the 'what- the-fuck-' face. "I am surprised he has the balls to come here!" Massachusetts cut in. "I bet I can figure out his Facebook password." Connecticut exclaimed.  
She got out her phone. "Let's start."

 **-(EXTREME CONTENT AHEAD!)-**

"taxes101"  
"TaxationWithoutRepresentation."  
"ILostTheWar."  
"DontWannaBeAnAmericaIdiot."  
"IFuckedTheFrenchItFeltGr8."  
"FuckinColonies."  
"WhereIsMyBloodyTea."  
"IfOnlyMyCockWasThickerThanMyEyebrows."  
"FranceSaidHisPullOutGameWasHard."

"ENOUGH!" America yelled in an angry tone, this made everyone flinch, "S- Sorry da- dad…" Anne said nervously, "We'll talk about this later…" He growled under his breath, making the girls shiver, "Yes sir."  
"Ohhh~ You is getting yo ass bustedd!" Milly laughed.

"C'mon," America ordered the nations to follow him as he dragged himself out the room.  
Walking down the hallway, he was pretty much angry as hell, he thought he raised the damned kids better than this, you don't go and disrespect someone like that.  
"America, it's okay really." England tried to assure him, but it wasn't helping. "They know better." He hissed, "Fredka," Russia cut in, "Please stop being so angry, they are kids." Russia frowned, he hated seeing his Sunflower angry at the world, when he visited they always did something to put him in a sour mood. "Pleeaassee Sunflower…" Russia sang, and he kept doing it because usually it worked, and it wouldn't fail on him this time, "Fine, fine… But I am still talking to them about this." Russia smiled sweetly. "Yay…" He smiled.

"Anyways- It's getting late I'll show you to the rooms, be happy they're on the fourth floor." America told the nations, "You don't wanna hear the pitter patter of feet when ya wake up." America laughed.  
"Do you visit here often Russia!?" Italy asked giving his goofy smile. "Da, I visit here a lot when I am not busy." Ivan assured, "Wow, you must know everyone then!" Russia smiled at the comment, "нет, it has taken a while just to learn the old colonies names, da." Japan turned to Russia, "Wow rea(ll)rry?! How (l)rong have you been coming here?" Japan asked, "About 6 months."  
The nations began walking up one flight of stairs after the other, until finally reaching the fourth floor. "Okay so these are all guest bedrooms, chose one and you can use it, my room is just at the end of the hall." The nation's nodded, "Okay dude, goodnight." America said heading off to his room, with Russia following.

And they all went to bed. They need energy for such a thing of meeting states tomorrow.

* * *

 **So... that happened.  
Net chapter we meet 13 new states, and when we do, we will make this like a Hetalia episode where certain plots are spread out, like- 'America's Storage Room Cleaning'-  
The chapters will not be shorter that 1,000 words, so don't worry.**

 **I LOVE REVIEWS!**


	4. Chapter 4: Romano

**Somewhere here there is RusAme that'll hurt your teeth XD  
I am introducing A NEW UNEXPECTED COUNTRY (IES)  
And A couple new states!  
Remember these ships: FrUK, RusAme, GerIta  
**

* * *

"Okay, start this spell from the top!" Ohio sang as she opened her book. The other two groaned, "C'mon! we've done this spell hundreds of times already!" Michigan groaned, "Michelle, practices makes perfect!" Ohio argued as she set her book down in sternness. "Wait, didn't dad say, not to do magic while they were here?" Sierra asked out of question. "Yes, but only complex ones! What harm can a little magic do?!" Isabelle smiled, and the other sisters shook their heads, "You don't consider this the least bit complex?" The brown haired asked and all Isabelle did was shrug. "What do you expect to happen? Become a giant horrible winged monster having it's heart kempt on enslaving other people!?" Ohio laughed before turning to Michelle, "Um... No offence." Sighing, Michigan responded, "None taken." She folded her arms. "Anyways, no, I don't expect that to happen, I expect our asses beat raw." Indiana said stoically, trying to get the point across, which didn't necessarily help. "Pleaassee! Like Michelle said, we've done this spell over one hundred times already, what harm can it do to try it once more?"  
"Everything and anything can happen! Whether it be good or bad, we need to take precautions and do as dad says!" Indiana began putting her book away back on the shelf and walking towards the steps. "Listen, Isabelle, we do magic in an attic, we have already figured out how to use levitation and teleportation! We are okay with not learning some kind of spell for a while." Michelle soothed and Isabelle's eyes became teary. "I just... I just wanna learn all that I can before this world has nothing left to learn, I want to know magic... all kinds! Not just 'light' magic.." The red eyed state explained as she bowed her head down.  
"I know, but somethings are left unanswered, and some spells aren't meant to be spells or even finished!" Michelle smiled sweetly while looking at the unfinished spell that laid open in her hands, "But even when they are unfinished, we keep moving forward!" Sierra nodded, "She is absolutely correct! We never going to know our true purpose in life if we just sit here and try and figure out one spell, we are sisters! And no spell can take that away." She wrapped an arm around her neck to reassure her.  
"Okay," Isabelle sadly smiled but in understanding. "Let's go to bed, we don't want dad complaining how we are always up to late!" The other two nodded.

What the girls didn't know... is the open spell on the table...

* * *

 **\- In the Morning-**

* * *

America groaned as his alarm went off, annoying ringing pierced his ears.  
"Fredka..." The Russia smiled, encouraging the American to get up. "What." He groaned out. Trying to get his American (sexy) butt back to sleep.  
"Sunflower..." Russia cooed again, "We need to get up and greet the day."  
"Greet the day yourself, Communist bastard." ( **When I typed 'day', it accidentally said 'gay'. Coincidence?** )  
"Awe, Sunflower~!" Russia pouted.  
America rolled over to face his boyfriend, "If I kiss you, will you let me sleep?"  
"Of course not~!"  
"I hate you." America kissed his boyfriend's nose. "Better?" He asked and smiled. "Yes but, I want more." Ivan climbed on top of America, glancing down to him,  
Before lowering his mouth to the Americans who eagerly molded them together.  
"Mm." Russia responded, pulling away.  
"Thank you Fredka."  
America only smiled. Until the bedroom door creaked open, and a tiny head popped in.  
"Daddy?" A raspy Russian- American voiced could be heard. "Mama?"  
America chuckled, "Here baby." Russia rolled off America.  
The little girl struggled to get on the tall bed, but eventually made it.  
"How is my baby girl doing?" America asked, and Alaska closed her eyes, signifying she was still tired.  
"Tired daddy..."  
Russia smiled somewhat- "Kolkolkol, little Alson is still tired." The Russian played with the child's hair.  
She nodded and rolled into Russia's warmth... before realizing something amazing.  
"Daddy, did you know he is supposed to come today!" The Alaskan giggled as she jumped out the bed.  
"So much for sleeping in Fredka?"  
"Don't wanna talk about it."

* * *

Alaska ran down the stairs, passing some of the nations doors as they heard the pitter patter of little feet.

Germany awoke from his sleep at the pitter pattering sound, looking down he could see Italy curled up next to him.  
 _'Mein Gott, why do you have to be so adorable?!'_ He thought, but of course he would never say it out loud.  
Then he heard a loud- _Thump_ \- outside hi and Italy's bedroom door.  
 _'What ze hell...'_ muttered to himself before getting out of bed slowly, careful not to wake the nesting Italian near him.

Then he heard it again.~

He opened the door to see the little girl from the meeting... but what was she doing?

"Excuse me..." Germany called to the little Alison, and she turned her head.  
"Yes Mr. Germany?" She asked timidly. "What is zat noise?" He asked.  
"It's nothing important, I am sorry if I woke you, you may go back to sleep."  
Nodding his head, he turned and went back to his room.

Alson began banging on the bedroom door again, before it burst open.  
"What the hell do you want, I am doing my damn makeup!" A sunny blond haired female with eyeliner on.  
"When are you leaving?" The Alaskan asked. "Soon, California is just started the car to warm the damn thing up,  
because it's Six in the morning."  
She replied, "Yas bitch." California walks into the hallway. She has brown hair. She took a selfie.  
"Sup' girl, ready to go?" She asked. "Yass, lets go!" she walked out her bedroom door.

"Fuck you guys then..." Alaska whispered to herself as she went back to bed.

* * *

Germany carefully got into bed, almost jumping out of his skin when he caught a glimpse of Rome. "You're here for another visit to Italia, I see." The old, laid-back male nodded. "My Italy is so cute.. I wish I could stay with him forever. You're very lucky, you know!" Ludwig sighed, nodding internally. "Zhat is true. He's-" His hand smacked against his mouth. 'Close one..' "Did you say something?" "Nein! Just... continue."

* * *

Back in America and Russia's room, the ex commie was dressing Alfred, since he'd fallen asleep again. "Silly American.." The nation mumbled with a shaking head.

* * *

Alaska had finally reached her room, and flopped on her bed once she did so. "I guess I don't need those two.. meanies." The girl pouted and snuggled with a large pillow.  
"'Get up at six' they said, 'they wont fuck you over' they said, 'You wont be tired' they said~." She passes out.

* * *

Eventually everyone was finally up. France, England, Italy, Germany, and Japan.

"Sup bro's. Today we are going to meet more of my states-"

"WHEN I WAS-"  
"Oh god no."  
"A YOUNG BOY!"  
"Fredka, she is here."  
"MY FATHER TOOK ME INTO THE CITY, TO SEE A MARCHING BAND."  
"SHUT UP, NO I DIDNT AND YOU'RE NOT EVEN A BOY!" America yelled to the mysterious states.

"Oops, thought you were asleep." She apologized, walking in she had blond hair and blue eyes with blue silk pajamas on with a toothbrush in her mouth.  
Why did she have a toothbrush... I don't know... I need to add something to this fanfiction #4thWallBreaking.  
"Hi! My name is Ivy!" She giggled. "You can call me Ivy." She held up her hand, and Germany shook it.  
"WOW! You have really big hands!" She observed as she raced out the kitchen- "YOU FORGOT TO TAKE YOUR ME- Oh well fuck it."

Soon the front door swung open, and two girls walked in. "We're back bitches~!" Two girls yelled.  
"Yes bitch, we have the man for the job." Florida replied.  
"The one who can make the best Vine." California agreed.  
"The one and only..."  
Romano walked into the room. "Lets get this over with bastard.

"Big brother- what are you doing here?"

* * *

 **WHOO ROMANO!** **Should I add Spain?**

 **Anyways, so I always felt Roma would be a HUGE social Media fan- like Vine, or Instagram... Snapchat etc...  
So you might see some weird things with Roma, and maybe see more FrUK or GerIta because I haven't written that mch  
will become more evident eventually.**

 **REVIEW AND FAVOIRITE AND STUFF**

 **I'm calling ya'll CinnamonRolls now ;3**


	5. Chapter 5: MAGIC BATTLE!

**Romano showed up last time- Chigi!~**

* * *

"Big brother, what are you doing here?" Italy asked. "I should be asking the same thing bastard!" Romano shouted.

America chuckled nervously. "The best thing to do is take him into the film room." The girls nodded, Romano didn't move though.

"Do they have to be here." Romano asked with a disappointing look on his face.

"Yeah, they kinda found out about the states." America nodded.

"Wh- Why! I mean you have my brother."

"Your brother is adorable." California cooed.

"No... Not really." Romano growled.

"Anyways..." Florida began as she wrapped an arm around the Italians neck. "We have Vine to film, Instagram to update and Snapchat to do, PEACE BITCHES!" Romano, California and Florida scrambled to the film room.

"I didn't know big brother Romano came here!" America nodded his head. "He comes here often actually, I don't see a problem with it either, now it's time to meet more states!"  
They walked on.

* * *

"America," Japan began, "Courd we possibry see Hawaii?" The American nodded, "Of course! She is probably in the film room with lots of the other states, most likely excited to see Romano like the other states are!"

America's enthusiasm filled the air. "Does it... Bother you mon cher?" Russia shook his head in denial. "Nyet- Of course not! He doesn't bother us, unless it is with some crazy antic with the children, especially with... What are they called?"

"Smack cam?" Russia nodded. "Da!"

Germany groaned. "Ja, I have heard of zhe 'smack cam' Prussia has done it to me." America laughed heroically and put a hand on the Germans shoulder.

"Da, you get used to it." Russia reassure. "May I ask mon cher, but what is a... _Vine_?" England nodded in agreement. "I have to stand with the Frog, what is Vine, but what the bloody hell is a- _Smack cam_?"

"Smack cams- You put lotion, whip cream, or shaving cream in your hand, then you video tape yourself smacking someone with it." There where many- Ohh(s)- in the background with the nations.'

The nations continued on to the Film Room... Until they were stopped by... A blond in camo?

"I SmeLL ThE FrenCH!" A girl jumped out with short bond hair, in camo and with goggles on. Making France and Italy shriek. "What the hell are you doing!" America demanded. Taking her goggles off, she glared at the nations.

"I smell...French..." She narrowed her eyes as she glared at the crowed again, she then sniffed the air.

"Are you French!" Pointing to Germany.

"Nein! Of course not!" The German accent coming out.

She gave him the I- Am- Watching- You look.

"ARE YOU FRENCH"!?" She yelled to Italy.

"No! Of- a course not! Big brother France is over there!" Feliciano screeched as he pointed to France.

She slowly began walking up to him, before looking him dead in the eyes. "I will KILL anything you love..." Before walking away. "N- Non, not my Angleterre!" France hugged his lover.

"Who the BLOODY hell was that!" England demanded. "That was Molly... or Missouri she doesn't like France... but for some reason Canada is an exception." The nodded because I am REALLY tired and cant think of anymore dialogue and because YOLO! #MothersDay!

* * *

They had made it to the Film Room.

"Okay, so be as quiet as you can." The nations agreed and they walked on.

 _~~ VINE~~_

 _Romano was walking down a flight of stairs and yelled towards Florida._

 _"Eh! My puta." He smiled and waved._

 _Florida was on her computer and looked up what 'Puta' meant, then found out it meant 'bitch!'_

 _It ended with Florida trying to attack Romano._

 _~~End VINE~~_

"Cut!" California called as the cameras were cut. "Was that good enough?" Romano asked placing the sunglasses on top his head. (*Cough* and made him even more sexy *cough*)

"Yeah, all we need to do it check if the camera angle is okay."

Romano then took a selfie of himself for Snapchat 'Done with a Vine 3'

Which America received because he followed him on Snapchat. Then there was a- "Yeah, can we retake that, we had some SHITTY camera angles!"

"Damn California, back at it again with them shitty camera angles." Romano resorted with a laugh. "Fuck you!"

Turns out though, not many states were there.

"Where is everyone?" America asks as he walked into the room, directing the nations to as well.

"We have no clue, Hawaii and Alaska are out in the sandbox, don't worry Virginia is out there too." America nodded. "Oregon? Washington?"

The shook their heads. "Afraid we haven't seen them." A southern accent responded with.

"Talliah, are you sure?" The Texan nodded. "I'm sure, maybe in the game room!"

The countries exited.

* * *

"Sorry, this may take awhile- _Ouf_ ~!" The American personification fell to the ground. "Michelle!" A familiar voice called. "I HAVE PERFECTLY CONTROLLED TELEPORTATION!"

America sat up, "I thought I told you no magic!"

"Dad, we're sorry, but I wanted to use teleportation." Isabelle scoffed. "Like you're any good at it." She puffed from thin air. 'What the bloody hell.' England thought.

When Michigan spotted England, she whispered to Ohio, who grinned deviously. "HEY, MISTER! COME PLAY WIZARD101 WITH US!" Arthur glanced at everyone else in the group, then pointed at himself. "Me?" "Yes, YOOUUU!" Ohio chimed in. "Bring your frickin wand n stuff!"

"Be careful, Angleterre.. I have a bad feeling about this!" Francis patted the man's shoulder after giving him a quick hug. "If you're so worried about a video game, then come watch over us." He teased, shaking his head and chasing after the two states.

"O-oui.. See you all later!" The Frenchman waved to the other nations and followed the three. Ohio 'borrowed' their Russian father's computer, and brought it into the now empty state meeting room.

After doing many quests and boasting on how awesome their characters were, Isabelle decided that it was time for some real magic. "Incredible Mister E (totally didn't take that from Open Season), want to make use of your wand now? Do a lil bit of magic?" "NICE IDEA. Let's do it." Michelle smiled and saw France go pale. "I-um.. Leave me out of this, mon ami.. Your magic, as I've seen, has been wild." "Go sit in the corner and think about life." Ohio pointed to the corner, where a chair was perfectly stashed as if by coincidence. He nodded and dashed to the chair.

"The way you get people to do as you please." Michigan whispered to her sister, who made a fake cough and replied with, "#BritishEmpire."

Michigan and Ohio were in position, assisting each other with holding a large spellbook. The man in the corner blew a kiss to England, and the Brit simply stared at the states. "You two ready?" "Obviously!" "Hey, Englaaannnddd!" Michelle hollered. "Yes?"

"You're a wizard, England!" "But I'm just Arthur!" "Well, 'Just Arthur,' you are a wizard!" "But I'm just Arthur!" "I know, but you're a wizard!" "A wizard?!" "YEs!" Ohio began reading one of the passages aloud, and Britain had an 'o shet' moment. He hurriedly flipped to a page and read a passage himself. The floor had become the battleground, like from the video game from earlier.

Both video game from earlier. Both summoned two monsters each, which turned out to be Pokémon. They had agreed on first stages only, so there was Fennekin, Pikachu, and Squirtle.

After the battle, and Japan stopped fangirling, the battle was won by the states!

"YAS QUEEN, WE WON!"

... To More states they go...

* * *

 **HAPPY MOTHERS DAY!  
** **Next chapter we are exploring the Romano thing, so he is going to be veerryy OOC!** **More epicer battles with England in the future!**

 **I wanna let people know, I am not going all out with stereotypes, I like the 21st century stereotype, so please don't feel bummed out!**

 **Don't forget to check out my 'The Anti- Hero' series!**


	6. Chapter 6: Savage Romano

**Vehh!~**

* * *

"What the hell are you doing?" Romano asked as he stared at the girl in disbelief.

"What? A girls got to do what a girls got to do," California smirked as she bent down to the floor.

"We're going to get our asses beat, and that's not by your sisters, someone is seriously going to get hurt." Running his fingers through his hair muttering the words- 'oh god, oh god,'- Romano was seriously afraid of what could happen, sure someone could get hurt, and they _have_ done this before but... They went through some serious consequences... And ass beating.

"That's the point!" Florida laughed as she took a sip of her Coke and setting it down, she pushed the blond hair away from her face she also smirked. "Besides don't worry, the Pam will be cleaned up before anyone even notices."

"Whatever bastardo."

* * *

"Umm dad..." America looked down to see Alaska and a scared Hawaii.

"Hm, what is it?" America asks bending down.

"Hawaii accidentally slipped and stuck gum in my hair, and its hard to get out."

America nodded and laughed. "I- I'M SORRY DADDY, I WAS A ACCI-"

"Haluana, It's fine, it isn't like this hasn't happened to me before." Also replied stoically to her sister who was fidgeting frantically.

"She is right detka, if it is too difficult to get out, then we can get it off." Russia smiled to the little girl who nodded. "I am still sorry though."

"And I accept your apology, but don't sweat it." America nodded.

"Lets get this done quickly we have nations here."

* * *

France began walking into the kitchen (or at least where he THOUGHT the kitchen was) with England looking for some breakfast.

"Frog, do you even know where we are going?" England growled to the Frenchman. "Honestly... non, I do not..." France sighed, "Wow, that is out of character..." England replied before slamming into someone. "Oh dear lord, I am so sorry!" Arthur apologized.

"N- no, it's okay." The voice had a Southern accent.

England looked to the girl who smiled. "Hello, my name is Talliah, what can I for ya'?" Talliah had brown curly hair with browns eyes, she was wearing the usual cowgirl outfit, but it fit her figure fairly well.

"Yes cher, can you please show us to the kitchen." France asked with a sincere smile to the child who nodded, and scratched the back of his head.

"You do know that you're going the complete opposite way... right?"

The two countries looked at each other embarrassed, "Uh, not r- really lad."

Looking at the two countries suspiciously and slowly nodded her head. "Um, oookkaayyy follow me."

* * *

"Stop moving child..." America complained as he tried to at least brush through her gum ridden hair.

"It hurts." she fidgeted even more on the floor.  
They were sitting in the living room, Alaska sitting on the floor cringing as her father tried to get the gum out of her hair.

Soon they say England and France emerge from one of the hallways, they looked relieved mostly- with Texas of course who was pointing to the two as if she were presenting them, like they were on the 'Price is Right'.

"Hey dudes-" America mumbled due to him concentrating.

"Amérique, what are you doing to her hair." France asked in concern, Alson sighed. "He's cutting it." Alson said blunting as the Frenchman gasped.

"Mon Dieu! Why would you do such a thing!?" France was obviously admiring the girls hair.

"...please stop..." She sighed.

"But why cher would you cut off such beautiful hair!?"

"Why wouldn't I, honestly, it grows really fast, but I wouldn't even care if I shaved it all off, it doesn't matter whether I have long or short hair, I have done this before and really it just in general it should't matter."

Before a response could even cross anyones mind, a sqeaky voice could be heard- "Germany, Germany! Did-a you see how pretty she was Germany?!" Of course it was Italy.

With them though was another state who seemed awkward to the whole thing, blond hair, green eyes, slim figure.

"Um dad, are these your hooligans?" The lady asked as she kind of stepped forward.

"Yeah, they are, set them somewhere where they won't bother me." She nodded.

"Huh, America, who was that?" Germany asked watching the girl walk back to where she came from.

"She is Marcy or Kentucky, bit of an awkward character I would say, but she won't harm ya." America smiled, still trying to concentrate on the hair that he was TRYING to even out.

* * *

Japan was roaming around, just looking at things and sighting seeing the home, which really way beautiful, he'd lost his way a long time ago.  
The country then came up to a glass door, when he looked outside, a young girl (aren't they all) was sitting on a bench feeding birds, she was laughing, and seemed like- she was talking.  
He opened the door and walked out into what seemed like a garden, well it was a garden. It was filled with many different flowers and animals.

The girl had seen Japan and she didn't seem frightened because she smiled and waved and Kiku waved back.  
Before the Japanese country could take a step, the brunette was taking graceful steps towards him, her violet eyes giving off the sweet sensation of a welcome.

"Hello," She stopped and waved at Japan "I am Illy, the state of Idaho, would you like a potato." The calmness in her voice almost made him accept.

"Uh, no thank you Illy-san." Japan bowed, "I am the personification of Japan." He introduced himself.

"Hello again, it's great to meet you." She looked around ten or eleven if she were a human, "Would you like to feed the birds with me?" The young girl handed Japan a bag of bird feed. He nodded and smiled, he didn't feel the need to be awkward around her, he felt like she just went with whatever went around this crazy house and dealt with it in a polite manner, and Japan liked those kinds of people.

"Hai, I would love to Illy-san."

* * *

This was it, Romano was going to die.

Cali had just sent the text to the three demon states to' RUN into the kitchen and finish their drinks so I can wash them.'- and now, they just sit and wait.

Ah yes, the beautiful window.

* * *

"There cut and finished." America sighed.

Alaska's hair was of course cut to the point she looked like a boy, but it wasn't really anything new to her.  
She hopped of his lap and went for the staircase.

"Okay, now where is Romano at this time of day?" America asked himself as he got out his cellphone and looked at the time. 'Already noon.' He thought.  
"Ah, yes kitchen."

* * *

Idaho and Japan were still sitting outside in the garden having a conversation on politics and certain animu... I mean anime.

"Honestly, I prefer Eren and Levi, they're my favorite OTP really, Erwin and Levi just doesn't seem right."

Japan nodded vigorously "Hai I agree, and even though Mikasa and Eren aren't blood, I still feel that would be incest."

Yes... Shippings...

"I think we should head inside Mr. Japan, it's lunch time, and I am HUNGRY!" She giggle as she guided Japan through the house.

* * *

Michigan, Ohio and Indiana... running through the house to the kitchen, when they were told to 'RUN' into the kitchen, they with RUN into the kitchen. And ah yes, a beautiful moment for all was going to happen.

* * *

Chewing his nails, Lovinio anticipated the states arrival, it was going to turn tragic, yes it was, and windows in the kitchen was always a good sign... for escape.

Soon, the nations were about to enter and the scared southern Italy could see America's eyes, they screamed something wasn't right, but before anyone could say a word- three states ran fast by the nations, slipping on the grease...

* * *

 **Yes I know... late... The reason why is because I am fighting two ear infections, tonsillitis and the flu... and I finally got this out... sorry m8's**

 **So soon this is going on a hiatus, not a long one, jeez fuck not a long one, but I am writing a new series (beta out now) and I wanna write chapters for that, and while I am doing that, I can make chapters for this too! and the last chapter before the hiatus is when a plot with REALLY get started.**


	7. Chapter 7: Food

**Back, before I start, I just want to say something really important, I realized that in my A/N I said stuff that was really nonsensical and stuff that I probably over reacted on, and to the user that said that I was overreacting, you're right. (Not the one that threatened me with bullshit bc my A/N- to that person, FUCK YOU)  
When Trump was elected, I went through a breakdown, and it was a hard couple of days, until Saturday when I went paintballing for the first time because as I was taking cover to reload, it helped me realize that, Trump doesn't have all the power we think he has, we have checks and balances and all the other branches for a reason.  
Now, I will continue at the end of the chapter because it's a long, long discussion that I want to be heard, and the reason why the delay was so long, please enjoy.**

When the girls slammed into the cupboards rattling the whole kitchen.

Thank god it didn't destroy anything though.

Giving out a small sigh, Romano could only back away with his arms above his head, basically in terms of surrender or whatever.

Before anyone could move, there was a silhouette in the doorway.

"H- Harambe, is that you?" Isabelle said as she stood up from where she had fallen. Satisfied that she hadn't broken anything, she smiled triumphantly.  
The other two laid together tangled in a mess of grease, no going back is there?

"No, sorry." Oh, it was their dad. "We had nothing to do with it, we swear!" The bolted up on their knees, begging and pleaded their father not to be mad.

America turned his face towards the Italian cowering as if he hadn't seen anything. Cali and Florida looked as if they'd done something worse, but of course, he would have to seem like the bad guy.

"Get the damned thing cleaned up." America snarled, right now, wasn't a good time to be acting like this, he had people over.

The vigorously shook their heads.

~!~

Upon returning to the living room, Japan and the others were sitting on the couch just talking like normal people, thank god.

Oh, Texas and Arkansas are there.

America gleefully walked up and patted both the ladies on the head, "What are both my little sunshine's doing?!"

Both girls stared at him, "We are having a perfectly fine intellectual conversation with our guests."  
Arkansas, a girl with hair cut to her shoulders, she has that slight tint of brown in it, but it was mostly dark, she had brown eyes and was wearing a green shirt with some sweats, guess she just woke up.

"What were you talking about bro!?" America laughed hysterically, Indiana and the others could be seen walking away in the background.

"WE WERE TALKING ABOUT FOOD!" Laughed the little girl of Idaho.

"yE!" Yelled someone.

"Oh yeah, meet Arkansas and Texas, AKA Talliah and Alexia: they're both kind of quiet until you bring up food."  
"We love food." Texas laughed.

"Anyways, I'll see everyone in the kitchen!"

* * *

 **So, why was I gone for so long?: 2016 has not been the best year for me, I am having people pass away left and right of me, and I've had to go to enough funerals (Six to be exact) then Trump got elected, and let me tell you something, and I hope that it will help everyone that is scared for themselves right now in this hard time.**

 **Donald Trump does not have as much power as we think, like I said, we have these branches for a reason, and he cant get away with some bullshit he says he is going to pull, HE CANNOT UNLEGALIZE GAY RIGHTS, he cant, that would most likely get him impeached and social media will be watching.  
Which is what I want to talk to you about, the social media.  
Am I surprised that Trump won? Not as most people are, I mean I figured that social media would have put both candidates through enough shit but out of all this Trump came out victorious, and it was unfortunately fair, I am just wondering why they wont change it to popular vote from electoral college vote, but then again, why wont we change to the metric system.**

 **One question I need to ask though: HOW IS HIS FACE SO ORANGE?!  
**


	8. Chapter 8: Lowkey Apples, Apples, Apples

**I said I was going to update a while ago, and made a small schedule for myself. But, during the time the schedule was 'active' I caught a cold, and everything went downhill from there, and I am still recovering.  
There is a poll up on my page, so if ya'll wanna check it out, you can...**

It was evening. The sun was setting over the horizon, and dinner was already finished hours ago, which was nice.  
It had grown dark, but some of the states were still up.

"Okay, so what do we need?" Rhode Island sighed, trying to keep her hair pulled back as she held someone's shampoo.  
"We need blue food coloring! And sprinkles!" Mac giggled, taking a big bite of his macaroni and cheese.  
"No Mac, no sprinkles… And we don't need blue coloring, we need red coloring!" Isabelle laughed, holding the large amount of food coloring she was about to mix the coloring with the opened shampoo.  
"Isa, don't you think we should do something else? If Mich finds out that her little 'brother' had helped scheme out a solution to get back at her for the meeting incident.

But, oh well.

 _~!~_

"Hello, my name is Mac, because Mackinac Island is the most well known thing in the Upper Peninsula. Which is fine! I kind of expected that!

Since I am not really a state, the others mostly ignore me… I still try to go to the states meetings, but the only thing I am useful for is being invisible, and sometimes I wish I was part of Ohio instead, like now!  
The only person that can see my struggles is Sealand, and my uncle Canada, sometimes I'll visit my uncle just to see his awesome polar bear he keeps telling me the name of, but I keep forgetting.  
As for Michigan, she can be really nice! But since I am not a state, I usually follow behind her when I'm lonely or want something and she asks about it, and most of the time though she yells at me, and I don't know why. America looks down at me and just smiles… Oh well though, maybe since other nations are here, I'll be recognized as a state, considering Mich and I look pretty much identical!"

 _~!~_

"We need to empty out the bottle some!  
Ohio squeezed the liquid into the sink, twisted the cap off and began pouring large amounts of red into the bottle.  
Isabelle just laughed maniacally, it was like she was crushing a living baby and was getting pure enjoyment over it. But, when the deed was done, she twisted the cap back on and handed the bottle to Mac.

"W-What am I supposed to do with it?" He clutched the bottle confused.  
"I need you to put it back in her bathroom!" Isa exclaimed.  
"Why me!?" Mac gazed down terrified.

"Because if we do it, we'll get busted, but if you do it, she will just question you!"

Ohio and Rhode Island had to drag the mini state up the stairs, only to bump into someone.

"Oh hello, are you going to bed?"  
It was Russia.

"Uh, yeah, we just need to finish this uh-" Ohio quickly snatched the bottle, hiding it behind her back. "-Thing… What are you doing up so late?"

Giving a sighed chuckle, "Your father needed water, and I am here to do his bidding."  
"Oh, well hope you have a good night I guess,"  
"Da, I do try. What is that you are hiding." Isabelle gave an awkward chuckle before shifting her eyes away.  
"N- Nothing, we need to go!"  
"Please, don't do anything to her tonight, she has to wake up very early and start harvesting her apples, and she's doing it all alone."  
Russia looked at the states that were currently trying to escape his sorrowful gaze.  
"I suggest you help her, and then for payback, you pull your little prank."  
"Yeah but… food coloring!"  
"Nyet, you will listen to me or I will be telling your father."  
Giving out exaggerated groans, they began retreating to their bedrooms.

 _ **~!~!~!~**_

When morning arose, things were immediately up and running, especially for Michelle.  
She stomped herself to the kitchen which laid Germany and Italy, who were both half asleep, proven when Italy almost fell out of his sleep because mean ol' Mr, Germany had woken him up.

"Good morning!" Michigan trotted into the kitchen.  
"Veh~ How can you be up so early bella?" Italy snored.  
"I have to harvest these apples today, that's why, never hurts to have an early start!"

Germany grunted as he took a sip of his black coffee.  
"Veh~ Germany is super strong, maybe we could help you!?" Italy gave a reassuring smile and looked towards the girl.  
"No, I'm afraid not, I have to do this on my own."

And she walked away.

 ** _~!~!~!~_**

"Dammit France! I knew we shouldn't have stayed up so late!" Arthur groaned as he rubbed his red eyes.  
"Honhon~ I'm sorry Arthur!, it seems that it was you who wanted to."

"WOAH WOAH WOAH!" A tall girl covered her ears, the brunette, cowered in disgust. "What in the world are you implying?"  
"Oh, I am so sorry love, the FROG here, didn't see you..." England said with obvious sympathy, and his cheeks grew red from embarrassment.  
The girl chuckled a sweet laugh. "Oh no, it's fine, it just happened unexpectedly. I am Arizona by the way," She extended her arm. "Uh, you can call me Ariana if you would like. Most people think that my state has only deserts, but if you actually look, I have a lot of vegetation." Ariana sighed, she always felt down when people criticized her for a fact that was wrong about her state. They all knew, it was just that one think she could never laugh away.

"Hm, I Francis, and this is my lover, England." France shook the young girls hand. "Eh, you look like... Esmeralda... from The Hunchback of Notre Dame, wonderful movie, it's just that... you have brunette hair..." France chuckled away. But it was true. She had green eyes, and fluffy brown hair, and her face seemed beautifully shaped. Her outfit was just some jeans and a t-shirt.  
"Thank you, my dad says so too, back when I was a wee bit smaller."

"Actually love, we were about to head to breakfast, would you like to come?" England asked with sincere. Ari was a very nice girl, more mature then the others it seemed.  
"Sorry hun, I was going to help Mich out with picking her apples today, but thank you for the offer. It was nice meeting you." The brunette nodded her head, and walked off.

"There are a lot of brunettes." The Englishman commented as he and France began to walk along the halls.  
"Oui, but I find it nice. I highly expected more boisterous children then we have." It was true too. Lots were being themselves, and were well behaved. Some acted crazy, but that doesn't mean they didn't have responsibilities to do, just like nations.

 _ **~!~**_

Japan slowly walked down the hallway. enjoying the view from the windows that look upon a large garden.  
Soon he heard the pitter of feet and Alaska and Hawaii run by him in a flash.  
"H-Hey! Give it back!" A blond female ran through the halls as if she were blind, but before he knew it, they were both on the ground.  
"Oh no, I am so sorry!" The girl attempted to help the Japanese male from the ground, but only tumbled and fell again.  
"Are you okay?" Kiku asked, getting up himself and helping the female up.  
"Oh! You must be a country! I am sorry, my name is Mississippi, you can call me Macy!"  
"Hai, my name is Japan, you seemed to have lost something." He asked kindly as ever, the girl blushed.  
"Yeah, they took my glasses, and now I can't see. I only recognized you were someone different because the accent."  
Keeks gave an 'oh',  
"U- Uh, maybe we should head off to the kitchen were everyone else is..." Macy laughed.  
"Hai."

 ** _~!~!~!~!~_**

When they arrived, most of the countries were there, just conversating amongst themselves.

"Alright dudes!" America yelled out. "We are going to an apple orchard!"  
There were groans by the states.  
"AGAIN!?" One yelled.  
"MMMHM! WE NEED TO HELP MICHELLE WITH HARVEST THIS YEAR!" Demanded the American personification.  
"Or she can do what she did to us last year and threaten you with your parole officer." Mumbled a state in the background.  
"Okay dude, we do not talk about that!" He moved the conversation on.

"Why the bloody hell do we have to help!" Yelled the brit.  
"Because It's really pretty there!" He laughed his heroic laugh.  
"Whatever..."

And to an apple orchard they go.

* * *

 **Going to try and have an update once every month, so a new chapter for March... maybe... the 24th or 25th...  
**

 ** _!~CHECK OUT THE POLL~! Not sure what to write after this or the Anti Hero is over, so I made a couple suggestions..._**

 **So yeah... hope you guys enjoyed... and so far I have introduced over half of the state, so after I introduce all of them, I am making another series based on weird antics with them and other nations, without the introduction part, but don't worry.**

 **Now, I'm going to watch The Hunchback of Notre Dame again, it's my favorite Disney movie that is underrated by so much... #FavVillianIsFrolloAndHades**


End file.
